Unloved Kinks
by devilishlysas
Summary: Written for the Fic Exhchange on LJ. AU kink meme universe around Season 4 starting at the infamous Sylaire Stanton Hotel room scene from ‘An Invisible Thread’ and kinking it’s way through to AU ‘Art of Deception’. Spoilers All Seasons; kink meme so HardR
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Ficathon Unloved Sylaire Kinks

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairings:** Sylar/Claire

**Summary:** AU kink meme universe around Season 4 starting at the infamous Sylaire Stanton Hotel room scene from 'An Invisible Thread' and kinking it's way through to AU 'Art of Deception'.

**Author's Note:** Written in response to the Ficathon assignments this month, my prompts (all 9 of them) were the unloved Sylaire kink meme prompts.I don't really do plotless so I had to attempt to give the kink meme prompts some form of one... so I stuck 5 of them into a narrative. Unbeta'd as always.

**Warnings:** Spoilers for all seasons up to Season 4; smexyness, dub-con, hard R etc.

**Author:** devilishlysas

**Word count: **19,606 (yes I know... sorry)

**Disclaimer: **_Heroes_ belongs to Kring and NBC, this is just me swiping them for an hour or two.

**Prompted by: **sweet_babymomma

**Prompts:**Unloved Sylaire Kink Meme Prompts (chosen 5 of the 9 available) – modified slightly

**1.**Sylar shapeshifts into Claire and touches her body/feels it up/whatever - just make it kinky! Claire can be present or not – **oh sooooo present.**

**2.**Claire and Gretchen in an established relationship. On their 5th anniversary Claire finds out that her girlfriend is actually a boyfriend whose name is (you guessed it!) Sylar. Cracky and lighthearted, please. **(without the lighthearted bit and a shorter time period – because to fit this narrative that **_**really**_** won't work)**

**3.**Post 4x14 prompt: Claire has to convince Sylar to kill Samuel, and we all know what he wants in return. Would be nice if he acted like a spoiled brat and make Claire do some really kinky stuff and after that still be like "noo, I'm not a killer anymore!" Claire can team up with Lydia, if you want!:) **– AU so not quite all this prompt.**

**4.**Sylar's got that self-multiplying power from Sam's friend to please Claire twice as best as he could. Or even more... **– more mwahhahh**

**5.**Post 4x14 prompt: flying sex? Sylar's taking Claire for a flight. Bonus points if he uses more than one power while flying (and they are not TK and regeneration). Suggested title "Don't Give A Flyin' Fuck". Just kidding! **– nice title**

**Part 1A - Prompt 1: **

**(takes place during the Stanton Hotel room scene – An extension/alternate Invisible Thread)**

"_Eventually you'll come to forgive me; maybe you'll even love me."_

"_You could be my first, first lady."_

Sylar slid his arm lower down Claire's back, enjoying the shiver his touch brought, even despite his hold on her; but she remained tight lipped, ignoring his ministrations and staring pointedly ahead. Dropping his hand Sylar sighed wearily and slid away from her.

"Not even tempted a little then Claire?" he teased quirking an eyebrow at her and enjoying the way she flinched at the insinuation. "Honestly a fine catch like me makes a proposition like that, the least you can do is think about it."

"You're delusional Sylar; I will never love you, never forgive you... and never in a million years, will I want you." Her piece said she turned her disdainful look back onto studying the far wall, putting all her energy into simply ignoring him. But he had time, the meeting with the President wasn't for at least another hour; plenty of time.

"Fair enough." He shrugged sliding to sit on the coffee table before her, his hands reaching out to grip her thighs, which flinched under his touch, but remained locked in his hold. Smirking he parted her legs slightly until he could hold them in place with his own knees. "I'm sure you feel that way now, but give it time, I'm told I can be incredibly..." he smirked showing his teeth, "persuasive."

"You disgust me." She snapped; her lip curling in obvious distaste. It stung a little, he'd admit.

"I can fix that." He replied quietly and her eyes snapped up to his face, worry evident in every strained line on her flawless skin. Sylar let out a groan as pain tore through him as his body cracked and stretched, skin rippling until he transformed. Claire's eyes widened. "I can be anyone you want Claire. What wouldn't disgust you hmm?" he laughed quietly, the sound of Noah Bennet's voice reverberating through his now slightly larger chest and causing her to jump fractionally.

"You sick bastard." She snarled, clearly unimpressed with his choice.

"And here I thought you had daddy issues Claire-bear." His skin rippled again and he choked back a half articulated sound as his body shrunk, becoming smaller, leaner. "How about this Claire... wasn't he your hero?" Peter's visage gave her pause he noted with interest before her expression turned feral.

"Stop it." She hissed, but he heard the faint sounds of panic beginning, the poor girl was starting to think about it.

Shift after shift he placed visages of the men in life in front of her watching each nuance of emotion carefully as she tried not to squirm. Laughing softly he shifted back into himself and leant closer until his lips were close enough that he could have caught hers if he wanted. Immediately she attempted to draw away, taking in a shaky breath.

"Hard to please I see hmm." He smirked at the scornful look she shot his way, before she returned to staring at that damned wall, despite his presence inches from her face. He caught her chin and forced her hard eyes on his. "We could be magnificent together Claire." He breathed, telling her nothing but the truth.

"Never." Claire swore; her eyes telling him nothing more as she tried to close down on him.

The idea sparked and he couldn't simply brush it aside as his skin shifted one more time; rippling and transforming as her eyes widened, recognition dawning with unconcealed horror across her features. "I think I need to show you Claire, just what I could do to your body... all the ways I could make you want me." Her own voice rang out clear as a bell and this time he was certain that he saw her swallow.

"Don't." She breathed, barely more than a whisper, her lower lip trembling, he reached out and brushed his thumb across it, the small delicate finger that was now his, looking right against her skin, as only her own could.

Leaning away Sylar gave her a telekinetic shove into the back of the sofa, locking her in place and keeping her head and eyes fixed on him, she was going to watch every moment of this, as he reclined in _her_ shapely form on the coffee table. Not that he wasn't excited himself, catching her wide green, somewhat fascinated eyes he pulled apart the grey sweater, sliding it down his arms and letting it fall into a puddle on the floor. Claire's eyes hardened.

"Is this supposed to make me think you're _not_ some sort of sick, twisted freak?" she smirked at him clearly his poker face wasn't nearly as good when it was reflecting hers. "You're perverted."

"True." He smiled thinly at her, feeling the truth of her words worm their way inside him, leaving an uncomfortable aftertaste. She was making this personal now, he'd be damned if he wouldn't show this prissy little bitch, just how perverted they _both_ could be.

Leaning back and arching slightly he slowly and smoothly began unbuckling the belt that held the jeans closed around his, now _her_ waist, before kicking off her shoes. Flattening his hands across her stomach he pushed them free, sliding them past his thighs and feeling a swell of satisfaction at every inch of skin revealed that only increased Claire's discomfort. Smoothing his hands along the flesh of the revealed calves he kicked off the jeans and flicked a hooded look at Claire, bringing his hands up her thighs and delighting in the smoothness revealed to him. The only thing that would have been better was feeling the still jean clad legs not inches from him, but he supposed beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Such shapely legs Claire. I could do wonders with these," he admitted, crossing them and tossing a leer her way. "They would look wonderful wrapped around my waist," he shifted to the edge of the table and quite deliberately opened his legs slowly and provocatively, keeping his gaze fixed on her as she sucked in what was clearly an embarrassed breath. "And they spread so well Claire." He admitted, leaning back so her small black cotton panties stretched across her sex and lowered across what was now _his _golden, flat stomach without shame... it wasn't like it was his own flesh.

"Stop it." Claire warned him, steel in her voice now as she shifted fractionally, he didn't think he'd ever seen her squirm quite so deliciously; but he was only just getting started.

Impatient himself to see the rest of her body, now that he had started, he tugged whipping the thin top over his head and adding it to his growing pile of clothes. Claire's lips pressed into a thin line as she decided that clearly he was going to make her as uncomfortable as humanly possible. She had no idea.

Lowering his eyes he found the lacy bra covering _his_ version of _her _assets and couldn't help but smirk, raising one hand and then the other to snap away the offending material and clasp a small firm globe in each hand. Letting out a sigh of contentment at the sensation that shot through him, it was foreign and familiar and oddly arousing. Almost as good as the real thing, he mused, as smooth light fingers brushed over a nipple, the sensation would have been so much more intense he was certain, if it had been his own rougher, larger hand there.

"NO. Don't!" Claire raised her voice in sudden alarm, bucking so violently that she almost managed to stand against his control... it wouldn't happen again. "You can't!" she almost pleaded, he could hear her heart pounding in her chest raging against this new form of violation playing out before her.

"Oh but it feels so good Claire." He murmured, closing his eyes and running a hand over each nipple on his chest, pinching until they formed taut peaks. "So responsive." He added quietly to himself, amazed at the sharpness of the sensations that began to cloud his mind. If he'd still had a dick he was certain he'd be as hard as a rock by now, as it was instead he felt somewhat... wet. Smirking he shot open his eyes and fixed her with a dark look. "Your breasts are so sensitive Claire." He rasped, flicking a nipple and drawing in a sharp breath as a wave of pleasure shot through him, straight to his belly.

The real Claire's expression was stretched thin as she watched him, her mouth parted slightly as she stared now at the sight of him, in her body, fondling her breasts. But it was time to move, teasing was all well and good, but he wanted more now he'd started, an ache beginning between his legs that was almost too much to ignore. He flicked his index finger, slicing the thin straps over the shapely hips that held the cotton panties together and watching her mortified expression flicker to disbelief as he stood utterly naked in her body before her.

"Oh god." She managed quietly, but without the venom he'd expected.

"You're so beautiful Claire." He admitted, drawing his hands down her torso and twirling around lightly to let her see herself. Perhaps she disagreed, her expression certainly held onto the scorn well enough. "Teenagers." He muttered to himself, "Never satisfied." Examining his facsimile of her body carefully, he explored down, from the swell of her breast, across her taut small stomach muscles, to her slightly curved hips, before finally letting his hand graze over the light mound of curls between his legs.

"Pity I can't see your ass from here." He admitted giving her a disappointed look, "But I'm sure it would be as glorious as the rest of you," he ran his hands behind him smoothing over the soft skin and curving around each cheek. Chuckling lightly to himself he fondled gently, enjoying the way her expression darkened with every brush of his fingers across her skin... even if it was 'technically' his own skin now.

"I think I'd have to spank this ass if it were in front of me Claire." He admitted, "Do terrible and depraved things to it whilst you writhed and begged for more." Claire sucked in a breath and he finally had her entire attention now as her heartbeat cranked up another notch. "Oh you'd enjoy that Claire, so many sensitive little nerve bundles here." He gave each cheek a pinch before rounding on the front again, sliding a flat hand down until he reached the apex of her thighs. With one feral look he slid back down onto the coffee table, legs spread wide and slowly let his fingers brush across the exposed flesh, letting her see every delicious inch of herself aroused like this.

"God Claire." He moaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as delicate little fingers touched the wet folds. "So wet." He breathed, coating himself as he teased; never had he imagined what it truly felt like for a woman, so many different sensations, so much to touch and explore. All of it, so much better for being Claire's delicious little body that he was exploring.

"Sylar stop." Claire's voice saying his name only increased the sensations to fever pitch, the dull ache between his legs becoming a roar. "Please stop. Just stop this!" she begged now and he lifted two fingers pressing them down over the sensitive nub and starting to circle slowly. Sylar sucked in a breath at the feeling... women always complained about never having the same amount of sensation as a man; bollocks to that, this was so much better. Claire whimpered faintly, forcing him to open his eyes and meet her heady stare, her teeth were grit into a determined line as she stared at a point above his head. With a small flick of his wrist her head was redirected and her eyes held open.

"I hate you." she swore.

"So you've said," he gasped not relenting in his ministrations between his own legs, "Your body certainly doesn't." He admitted biting down hard on an indestructible lip to prevent himself from letting out a groan as his fingers began to work to a fever pitch, his toes curled and his stomach clenched as he kept his eyes on her face. The sight of her on the couch, flushed with embarrassment and loathing as he finger fucked her form was too much and he threw his head back, feeling inner muscles pulsing as his whole body shuddered in release.

Slowly still struggling for air he opened his eyes and pinned them on her, the smirk flickered onto his lips at the blush that had reached her cheeks and the way her jaw was grinding her teeth together in frustration. "You are beautiful Claire." He breathed, sliding a finger lower and sliding it into the now slick core with a soft cry of elation at the tight muscles he felt there. He wanted this... wanted to slide his rock hard cock inside this, not a finger, wanted to feel every tremor of these muscles tightening around his shaft, stretching to accommodate him. He wanted this; wanted her.

"You don't." Claire's voice startled him, "You don't mean that." She continued the tremble to her voice all too real. It took him a moment to realise he'd actually spoken those last thoughts aloud. "Please don't mean that." Sylar opened his eyes again, not having realised they were closed; he was so distracted by the heat and wetness as he slid another finger inside.

"I want you." He told her pointedly, daring her to contradict him whilst he worked his fingers quickly bringing a body identical to her own to orgasm with a strangled cry. He'd lost control of her during that, so much so that she'd actually managed to turn her whole body away from his, tucking her legs up under her and wrapping her arms around them as if to hug herself. Sylar leapt from his position, flicking out his hand to force her flat against the sofa once more whilst he straddled her. The disgust on her face was obvious as she stared up at her own features; trapped.

This had started out as something fun, something to pass the time, to get under her skin and satisfy his desire to take more than just her ability. Now as he stared down at her, holding her within his power and feeling the evidence of his burgeoning desire clinging to his wet thighs; he realised it wasn't so simple and Claire had realised it far sooner than he had.

Sylar's dubious control slipped again as Claire's hand rose and caught the back of his head by its now blonde hair, dragging their faces closer, lips almost brushing whilst she stared up through identical lashes at him.

"Is this what you want?" she breathed, deliberately brushing across a cherry lip with her own and letting her rigid grip on his head loosen to glide through his hair. Sylar froze feeling her other hand slide around his waist and pull their chests into contact, until he was flush against her, one naked body against her fully clothed identical version. "Don't you want me?" she teased, pushing her hips up against him suggestively as she bit down on her lower lip, knowing exactly what she was doing. "You know, dressed like this Sylar... I might entertain the idea." She pressed a kiss to his throat, forcing his eyes to drift close as he tried to concentrate only on the sensation. "After all, unlike you, I don't hate myself." Sylar reacted instantly, shoving her back into the sofa and shooting away from her, in seconds he was back in his own skin and standing staring at her, breathing raggedly whilst she eased upright and sat smugly arms crossed in front of her.

"Did I spoil the mood?" she laughed quietly at him, her eyes flicking to his crotch. Bewildered and slightly disorientated, Sylar glanced down, to see his own, now flaccid member nestled in a thatch of dark hair, every inch as naked now as he had been moments before. It was an instinct he decided, nothing more, as he covered himself with his hands quickly, shielding himself from her suddenly oppressive view.

Claire barked out a laugh that set his nerve endings on fire and he felt every muscle in him itch to tear her to pieces. "I can see why you'd want to be me, even whilst you fucked yourself. Even you don't want you!" Her eyes were hard emeralds that cut into him solidly, in that moment he thought she'd never looked quite so like her adoptive father; cruel and cold. He supposed he should be proud, it was only yet another way they were alike. His flaccid member twitched at the harshness of her words and her icy stare, imagining that smirking mouth wrapped around it, silent.

Her expression flickered noticing the change as he removed his hands and stood proudly in front of her, inching closer and enjoying the way she seemed to shrink back into the sofa.

"You sure you want to play this game Claire?" he teased, sliding closer until she quite literally had to look somewhere else or see only him... up close and personal so to speak.

"What the hell is the point here?" Claire snarled, "You wanted to make me uncomfortable, congratulations, this has been the single most disturbing half hour of my life..." her eyes raised to his quickly but for once she couldn't hold them and looked away; it was almost demure and it only made him harder for her. A fact she didn't seem to miss, despite her own best efforts to avoid the evidence right in front of her. But all of that bravado, all the venom that had spilled from those precious pink lips of hers, it was gone now; now she was just that sweet innocent little Cheerleader from Texas again, staring down the head of the erect member of a super powered serial killer who was hell bent on making her squirm.

"The point Claire..." he smirked, "was to show you just what we can be to one another. How we fit. Me and you Claire, that's fate."

"Forgive me if I don't jump for joy." She muttered, before giving said member a cursory sneer. "Unless you plan to use that thing will you put it away, it's making me nauseous."

Sylar shivered, feeling the truth of her lie run the entire course of his body, spilling over into his mind. "Oh it makes you something Claire, but not nauseous." The look she gave him would have castrated lesser men at 30 paces, as it was he suffered it with a dark chuckle, before grasping her by the chin and dragging her protesting form up to her feet.

"How would you have me use it Claire?" he tilted her jaw to the side and pressed his lips against her throat, inhaling as much of her scent as his lungs could take in.

"Don't touch me." She hissed darkly a warning in that tone, which he chose to ignore.

"But I already have Claire; every sweet, ripe, highly erogenous little inch of you." She almost flinched at his words but fought it tooth and nail, not wanting to give him even that. He admired that about her, that strength in spite of everything. Insistently he stalked forwards driving her backwards until she hit the wall and flattened her hands out against it as if it would help in some way.

"Your family will be coming soon Claire." He reminded her, pressing his hands either side of her head and crowding her form, having to exert his power to keep her legs fixed on the ground, instead of letting her knee rise viciously into his crotch as she'd intended. With clear irritation she glared up at him, pressing herself as far back into the wall as possible, to avoid having to touch even an inch more of his naked flesh than was necessary. "Granny, Bio-dad, Saint Peter, your dear old murdering Dad." He ticked off each name, not bothering to conceal the scorn; Claire knew his feelings about her family better than anyone. "I'm going to kill them Claire. Right after I've become the most powerful man in the world... at least on paper." He smirked, "After all, I am already the most powerful man in the world," he lowered his head to her neck, pressing his chest closer to her still clothed form, "Aren't I Claire?"

"The sickest maybe." Claire acknowledged, angling her neck out of his reach until he stopped her.

"Not concerned about your family Claire?" he pressed, wanting an answer.

"They'll kill you." She replied sounding just as confident about it now, as she had been when she'd told him her dad was on his way; except now his body shuddered with the force of her lie.

"You don't believe that Claire-bear. You know as well as I do that some of them, maybe all of them are going to die when they charge in here all guns blazing." He smirked at the swallow of discomfort and the flicker of uncertainty his words raised; this was almost more fun than seeing her naked... almost.

Claire lifted her eyes to his face and stared resolutely at him, "Do you want me to beg for their lives?" she hissed, "Would it make any difference to you at all?" she added but despair was tingeing her words now as the realisation that this was really happening seemed to sink in.

"It depends on how you choose to beg Claire." He smirked as the insinuation slid over her and drew another more spiteful look of disgust to her features.

"You don't need to kill them." Her voice dropped to a whisper, even she didn't believe that.

"So you think they'll just slink away tail between their legs when I'm President?" he laughed quietly at her as he slid his palm along her cheek, enjoying the soft feel of her skin as he traced his thumb across it. "No Claire, if I let them live today, they'll just be back tomorrow," he sighed, weary even at the idea of it, "and the next day... and the next."

"I thought you liked a challenge." Claire threw at him, "What's the point of winning if there's no one who's face you can rub it in to."

Sylar felt the smile tug at his lips as he inched forwards and pressed his lips to hers finding it difficult to keep her from squirming enjoying the soft pressure. "Now that's where you come in Claire."

There were voices from the hallway and they both froze staring wide eyed at the doorway. Sylar closed his eyes, pressing one last hard, violent, kiss to her lips before stalking away and retrieving his clothes from the pile on the floor. Claire remained against the wall, staring nervously between him and the door as he pulled the shirt over his head and toed his shoes back on, zipping up his flies.

"Please don't kill them." She breathed and he paused, watching as she rung her hands together, taking a hesitant step towards him, looking just about ready to make a deal with the devil after all.

"They're leaving me no choice Claire-bear." He reminded her, not that he could think of anything more satisfying that seeing the cold dead lifeless eyes of her father staring back at him. Peter and Nathan would just be the cherry on top of that delicious pie... and Angela, well that bitch deserved to suffer; no one played him for a fool.

"There must be something you want... anything, please. Sylar please." She pleaded running up to him her small delicate little hands that had so recently given him such pleasure pressed against his chest, clutching at his shirt as she stopped him from moving closer to the door with her own body. But his feet had stopped the moment his name had spilled from her desperate little lips.

Sylar paused, really paused and reconsidered his plan, the Presidency had seemed like the best way of achieving it before, but then his thoughts had been so disjointed lately, it was hard to concentrate when his very body had seemed to be at war against him. The voices drew closer, distinct now, Nathan and Peter... hardly a concern there, now Peter had been declawed. Was the Presidency really what he wanted, would it fill the hole in his chest? Would it make him feel whole and special... or would it feel like borrowed shoes? Power came in all sorts of forms, he considered quietly, raising his hand to cup the cheek of the girl demonstrating exactly that point in front of him. His own father had considered Claire's very ability the holy grail of powers, just as he had. Perhaps he'd been short sighted. The Presidency would be fun for a while, a chance to feel like the man his mother had always wanted him to be, but it wouldn't last, not for an eternity... which was now the length of time he had to consider.

"Make me an offer Claire... make me an offer better than ruling the world." He tore his eyes off the door and fixed them on her face, daring her and almost willing her to do exactly that.

Claire paused, she blinked only once as she ran her tongue over her lips as if to moisten them and prevent them from cracking on her next words. "Rule me instead."

His heart seemed to stop, he was certain the beats ceased in that moment and the whole world slowed down, as her words slid into his mind and his very soul. There was rightness in those words and an eternity in that promise. This was his answer, this was what he'd been searching for... a promise to stay.

Nathan and Peter stopped outside the door, preparing themselves and saying their goodbyes... it was almost quaint. Sylar pulled Claire sharply against him, pressing his lips to her throat and inhaling her scent one last time... at least for now. "I'll hold you to that promise Claire-bear." He warned her, pulling away and meeting her wide green eyes, her surprise that her offer had been enough, clearly evident.

With a smirk on his lips and an apology in his eyes he shot a blast of energy into her that had her sailing through the air and crashing through the double doors, slamming straight into the bodies beyond and knocking them all down like skittles... but alive. He spared her one last glance as she lifted her head to his in mild disbelief as realisation dawned there, she nodded once and he cocked his head at her in acceptance of their unspoken agreement. Then he was gone, launching himself into the air with Nathan's borrowed ability and putting as much distance between himself and temptation as possible; he'd gotten the certainty he came for, the power trip, it just hadn't quite been in the package he'd been expecting... no, this one was far more delicious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2A – Prompt 2**

Claire and Gretchen in an established relationship. On their 5th anniversary Claire finds out that her girlfriend is actually a boyfriend whose name is (you guessed it!) Sylar. Cracky and lighthearted, please. **(without the lighthearted bit and a shorter time period – because to fit this narrative that **_**really**_** won't work)**

**(AU Jump Push Fall up to Thanksgiving)**

Life with the threat of Sylar looming over her hadn't been easy, her family had realised that something... unusual, must have happened inside that room for him to give up so easily on his plan, to just leave, seemingly vanishing off the face of the planet. Peter had become almost obsessed with finding Sylar, using Nathan's ability to fly everywhere and anywhere in a vain effort to find him, which was of course unsuccessful. She hadn't been entirely certain of his motivations, part of it was revenge she was certain, another part a way to put to rest the unresolved emotions that this entire year had caused for their entire family. And finally the last had been in an attempt to find out just what had happened between her and Sylar that day. Her concerned, ever controlling family had even called on Matt to look into her mind and find the answers... thankfully for her he'd refused to do something so 'morally grey'. At least knowingly, somehow she suspected the real reason for his resistance had come from the disturbing images she knew had bled through during her interrogation by them, however informal they appeared. Apparently he hadn't wanted to know more... she couldn't blame him.

But time it seems really could heal; even if she could never forget, she could at least push it out of her mind. Sylar was alive; he was waiting for her, probably watching, but if she lived her entire life knowing that, she doubted she'd ever leave the Petrelli mansion, which seemed to suit her family.

With that in mind, she took her father's suggestion, who for once seemed to be the only person who wanted her to have a life; so she enrolled in college.

College hadn't been easy, from the moment she'd met her irritating, pushy, over achieving roommate she'd felt like maybe it had been the wrong decision. It just seemed there was nowhere she could ever fit in. Until Gretchen... she was like a breath of fresh air into her stale, over complicated life.

Now as she lay inches from her their kiss remained unresolved between them, but definitely not forgotten as they bumped together in the trunk of Becky's car, bound and gagged and about to suffer a sorority hazing, it was oddly erotic. The tension was almost palpable and she couldn't deny not even to herself that somehow this girl had gotten under her skin. That kiss lingered on her lips, the barest suggestion of her tongue, it made her stomach clench and caused an ache between her legs as her breath shortened the closer they were pushed together.

Her one thought as they made their way through the darkened abandoned slaughter house, was that she needed to keep Gretchen safe... well aside from 'why me?'. Of course she'd failed at even that, as she turned to look at the other girl as they made their way back to their room, she felt oddly grateful that Gretchen was holding it together; when Claire had asked if she was alright she'd smiled softly and given a half look at the blood down her sweater from the spike through her chest 'we're both fine, let's just get out of here.'

Rounding on the other girl the moment the door closed she felt her breath catch... what was she supposed to say? 'I'm sorry I almost got you killed just like Annie?' Face it, she was a walking curse. Nervously she watched as Gretchen kicked off her shoes and flopped onto her bed, putting an arm over her eyes and remaining perfectly still, effectively blocking her and the entire experience out.

"Gretchen... please say something." She pleaded, crossing quietly to the other girl and perching on the side of her bed. "I know what it's like to almost die." Gretchen removed her arm long enough to give her a doubtful look. "I do, believe it or not the first time I got hurt I thought I was dead too I even had the autopsy to convince me of it, then that first time with Sylar back at prom, I was convinced he'd kill me then, I have never been so afraid of anything in my life than I was right then. I wasn't fine afterwards... I was covered in blood and scared to death that he was coming back."

Gretchen was staring up at her with an unfathomable expression on her features before she levered herself up onto her elbows and caught Claire's chin.

"I'm not scared about me Claire." Gretchen whispered, sounding half exasperated, half amused. "God, you think that was the first time a popular girl's wanted to kill me... puuuleease." She chuckled darkly. "Claire." She sighed and drew herself closer again, and there it was, that palpable tension between them, that sense that when they were in contact something electric might happen.

"When you got impaled on that wall, the moment I saw it go through your chest, it didn't matter that you're indestructible, I knew you'd heal, but I didn't care. I just didn't want to see you hurt." Gretchen caught her face in both hands, smoothing across the skin on her cheeks into her hair and Claire couldn't help the tears that stung her eyes... she wasn't supposed to be able to have someone like this.

"Why do people always seem to want to hurt you Claire... when all I want to do is hold you?" she breathed and Claire felt the words send a shiver straight down her back as Gretchen's thumb brushed over her lips. "Kiss you." She added; leaning forwards so that they were inches apart, sharing the same breath.

"Gretchen you could have died." Claire admonished her, feeling a slight tremble take over her hands at the thought.

"Didn't though, because of you." Gretchen retorted, not seeming in the least concerned by her brush with death, as she inched her body closer so that they were almost touching.

"Becky is still out there." Claire tried to turn away, needing to put distance between them. "She'll hurt you, just to get to me, like everyone else. I'm poison Gretchen."

Gretchen's hand whipped out and wrapped around her arm tugging her back down onto the bed, where she was quickly trapped by the other girl's longer arms and taller body. "Don't say that." Gretchen bit out more harshly than she'd ever heard the other girl speak as she caressed her face. "Never think that, you have no idea how wonderful you are Claire, how happy you make me, just by being in the same room." Their eyes locked and for one inescapable moment Claire was reminded of someone else, before Gretchen's mouth descended over her, those soft supple lips yielding and demanding all at once again, before she pulled away sharply, almost angrily. "You are worth anything, even a little death." Claire was ready for it this time, when Gretchen's lips found hers, she clutched Gretchen's hair in her hands, drawing her closer until she was pressed flat over her on the bed, feeling every inch of her body against her own; so completely different and yet right. Was this acceptance...love? Gretchen's hands found her waist and she choked back a moan at the skim of her fingers beneath the slight material of her clothes.

"I lied Claire," Gretchen stopped kissing her again, brushing the strands of blond hair that had fallen across her face, "This isn't a crush." She whispered pressing a feather light kiss to her lips; then outwards, to her nose, then to each eyelid as Claire felt tears slip free, she didn't deserve something so wonderful as this.... someone.

"Kiss me." Gretchen pleaded quietly, "Please Claire, just kiss me, you don't have to be alone with this, let me be with you." Claire didn't have the strength in her to even think no, not after today, she was so tired of always being rejected, hurt and lied to, for once she just wanted someone to hold her, to make her _feel._ Claire caught the other girl's lips hungrily, pulling her down further onto her and revelling in the weight against her, the warmth. Gretchen's hands were slow but sure as she found her flesh expertly beneath the clothes, reminding her that she was the only virgin here.

Gretchen's hands slid beneath her as they kissed turning her so that they were side on and she was able to draw lazy circles on her back, that got lower and lower until the girl had her ass cupped firmly in each hand and their pelvis's were grinding together.

Claire opened her eyes, seeing the dark pools in front of her so full of desire she had to pause, almost every sexual encounter she'd had, had been an attack, or something shameful; she couldn't shake the images now. Pulling away quickly she sat up, trying to catch her breath and hold back the hysterical tears that threatened as she buried her head in her hands.

"I can't." She breathed apologetically. "I can't." She added, feeling the tears spill free. Gretchen's arms slid around her shoulders and she gave up all pretences of trying to hold it back as she turned into the arms of the other girl and let herself be vulnerable for once.

"Shh." Gretchen soothed her hair, "It's okay Claire, let it out, I'm here." She breathed pressing a kiss to her forehead and pulling her back down onto the bed again where she simply held her. "I'm not going anywhere."

She hadn't either, she'd been there still holding her in the morning, she'd been there when her dad had shown up and erased Ashley and Olivia's memories. Gretchen had even been there when Samuel had shown up just in time to stop Becky from murdering her father out of revenge for his bag and tag days. As they slipped back into the car after what was quite literally _the_ most uncomfortable and down-right bizarre Thanksgiving she'd ever experienced she had to admit it felt good to have someone in her corner for once. Glancing at Gretchen as she drove them round the block and headed towards the interstate to take them back to campus, she realised she didn't want the night to end. Her hand reached out almost beyond her control and slid over Gretchen's fingers that gripped the gear lever.

"Thank you." She told her quietly smiling brightly at the girl who really had been the reason she gave thanks this year.

"Any time." Gretchen smiled back, "I like your family, they make mine seem almost normal." The smirk she sent her was just on the right side of teasing and Claire shook her head, laughing in quiet agreement.

"We don't have to go back to campus yet you know." Claire suggested quietly, not having released Gretchen's hand; nervously she slid her fingers alongside the other girls to circle her wrist, watching as comprehension dawned over her features. Gretchen had been careful with her since that night, clearly deciding that whilst she was unbreakable on the outside, the inside was a lot more squishy and scarred.

"Claire, nothing would make me happier than to take this car out to some make out point and kiss you senseless," Gretchen glanced sideways at her with that strange little, sad, half smile of hers, before she returned her eyes to the road, "but I don't want to push you into anything. We had a nice night, I met the folks; no one except Doug got knocked unconscious. Overall it was a perfect Thanksgiving. Let's not ruin it."

Claire nodded, turning away to look out the window a little stung that Gretchen thought she didn't know her own mind by now.

Silence stretched between them.

"I ruined it didn't I?" Gretchen sighed. "Crap." She muttered, before pulling the car abruptly over to the side of the road and turning off the engine. Claire stared at her guiltily.

"No, you're right Gretchen. I always get like this, I lead you on, we start something; then I pull away. No wonder you're sick of it."

Gretchen leant over and caught her hand, dragging it to her lips where she placed a kiss to the back of her knuckles. "Stop talking Claire." She breathed, before sliding out of the driver's seat and onto the passenger side, successfully managing to make straddling her in a small Nissan Cube seem effortless. "Tell me you want this Claire." Gretchen asked, cradling her face and peppering her lips and neck with kisses. "Because you know how badly I want you, I love you Claire." She whispered, kissing the ear she spoke the last secret between them into.

Claire slid her shaking hands around Gretchen's waist and stilled her movements, just taking a moment to examine the face of the girl who would offer her that much, despite knowing her deepest, darkest secrets. "I need this Gretchen." Claire replied softly, reaching up to brush the other girls lips, her own lips parting with a burst of desire when Gretchen captured the finger and sucked it into her mouth.

"Do you love me?" Gretchen paused, fixing her deep brown eyes on her intently, forcing Claire to swallow hard; she opened her mouth to speak but Gretchen didn't let her, taking her mouth instead in a fierce kiss that stole her breath. Claire wanted to say it, was certain she felt it, but it was like the words wouldn't come, not now. Gretchen's tongue slid into her mouth and she felt her hands trace down her arms, sliding lower until the click of the seatbelt revealed her intentions. Gretchen pulled away briefly, giving her a wicked grin before she bent down to the side of the seat, using the movement to crush every inch of her body against Claire's. There was a loud pop and the seat Claire was in, crashed backwards almost flat and suddenly she was looking up at Gretchen above her.

Light nervous laughter bubbled out of her chest as Gretchen lifted the hem of her own shirt and in one quick movement she was bare chested in front of her. Claire felt the air rush out of her for the second time that night as she stared in surprise. Barring locker rooms, she'd never seen another woman's breasts and she paused surprised by the sight... and the fact that apparently Gretchen hadn't been wearing a bra.

Gretchen paused, some of her confidence seemed to wilt under Claire's gaze and she fidgeted a little, not seeming to know what to do with her hands now. "I know they're not much to look at but I thought it might break the ice." Claire blinked, pushing herself upright until she was almost nose to nose with Gretchen who looked back nervously at her, worrying her lower lip.

"Gretchen..." Claire tried to articulate what it meant to her, that she would share this with her, offer this much... be this open and trusting. "You're beautiful." She breathed, making sure their eyes locked so that she could see the truth. Claire dropped her gaze fractionally, her eyes seemingly drawn to the small perfectly pale globes inches from her own covered chest. "Can I..." she tried hesitantly, not quite able to ask. But that's what she loved about Gretchen, there was no need to explain, she understood perfectly as she reached down and grasped one of Claire's hands, gently placing it over a breast. Claire looked up expectantly.

"I've never... I mean..." she looked away, ashamed that she really had no idea how to touch her friend... girlfriend? It wasn't just the fact that she was a woman either, she wasn't sure she'd know what to do with a guy if presented with it... again; other than panic.

Gretchen leant forward catching her lips in a kiss and running her hands through her hair, "Just explore Claire." She rasped between kisses, finding a sensitive spot behind her neck that made her back arch and her fingers squeeze the sensitive flesh in their grip. Gretchen let out a groan straight into her mouth, so she let her fingers do as Gretchen had suggested, feather-light at first, grazing over the nipples and enjoying the way the other girl's breath hitched in response. Claire let her hands work gently almost seemingly eagerly over the exposed flesh, tracing down Gretchen's spine and seeking out every inch she could find. But that was where she faltered she was too afraid, too hesitant to do more.

Perhaps Gretchen was psychic or maybe she could just read her because she caught her hands and held them still before pushing her gently back into the almost flat car seat and raising her hands together above her head. Their eyes locked and Claire felt her breath falter as Gretchen's long slim fingers brushed across her stomach, before tracing up the valley of her breasts still buried beneath the suddenly restrictive clothing.

"I never thought I'd get you like this Claire." Gretchen breathed, the half smile reflecting her awe in the moment as she let the other girl slide the offensive material over her head. It was easier this way, letting Gretchen take charge, Claire closed her eyes and hissed in a breath arching beneath the touch of fingers closing over her now bare breasts; the abandoned bra strewn over the back seat. Their lips met again, hungrier now, Claire swept into the unfamiliar mouth with her tongue, wanting to explore every inch, delighting in the way that Gretchen reciprocated, until she was sucking gently on the other girls tongue, drawing slightly swollen lips across suddenly heated cheeks as Gretchen's clever fingers brought her nipples to taut peaks. The whimper that Claire released was entirely unintentional as Gretchen's lips left hers, just like the harsh moan that erupted as a result of those same lips finding the over sensitised nipples. Claire through her head back on the car seat and arched into the touch, catching Gretchen's dark hair in her hands and drawing her closer.

"Let me..." Claire gasped feeling wetness begin to dampen the thin cotton strip between her legs. She tugged lightly on Gretchen's head, the soft popping sound as her nipple came free of her mouth sent a shiver through her, that had nothing to do with the cold night air settling around the now powered down car. "Let me try." She pleaded, pushing Gretchen back into an upright position her knees still either side effectively trapping her in the seat. Gretchen watched curiously her lips slightly parted as Claire darted forwards and latched onto an already erect nipple, it was so dark against her almost alabaster skin that she spent some time licking around the sensitive nub before sucking it gently in between her teeth. Gretchen's groan as her hands came up to cradle her head was answer enough as to whether or not she was doing it right. Claire used her tongue as much as she dared, this close to her skin the scent of the light perfume they shared only heightening her senses and enveloping her in the familiar soothing memories.

"Claire." Gretchen whispered her name. She'd never heard anyone say it quite like that before and for a moment she paused in her ministrations, looking up at the other girls face, her head tilted back, shallow breath's coming through parted lips. Claire wanted to see that look again, to hear her name spilled with such reverence and love. Without missing a beat she buried her mouth in the crook of Gretchen's long slender neck, sucking hard on the pulse point as she dropped her hands to the waist of her jeans, feeling the crush of their warm soft breasts give against one another. Gretchen's hands caught her head, dragging her lips up to catch them in a bruising kiss as she pushed her gently back until Claire was once again against the seat, but with her hands now firmly inside Gretchen's jeans, tugging them down swiftly.

The look Gretchen gave her was so deep that she felt momentarily seared by it as she helped to shirk free of the offending denim, kicking them off eagerly and surrendering her hips to Claire's smaller hands. Claire had no choice but to act, if she didn't she feared she'd loose her nerve... and probably Gretchen, there was only so much sexual frustration a person could stand. Sucking in a steeling breath she lifted her head to press their lips together whilst she pressed the palm of her hand between Gretchen's legs. The dampness she felt there almost made her laugh delightedly, she didn't know why it surprised her, she was only teetering on the borders of lesbianism, fairly certain that the only other girl she'd do this with was Gretchen; whereas Gretchen had made no secret of her crush.

Gretchen bit down sharply on her lip in response, bucking almost violently against her hand and further crushing them together in the compact car seat. The tension in the car seemed to ratchet up about a hundred notches for Claire as Gretchen's lips grew almost desperate, until the sounds coming out of her mouth sounded more like mewls than anything else. Claire rubbed as gently as she could, but this seemed to only increase Gretchen's desperation, she hadn't meant to be a tease... not really, just wasn't sure how this was supposed to go, she'd barely even explored her own sexuality let alone another woman's. Sylar's little demonstration aside; she shoved the images aside not wanting to admit that in this moment the memories only increased the ache between her own legs.

"Claire..." Gretchen pleaded, asking her for something Claire wasn't even sure she knew how to give her. Closing her eyes and focusing on skin, she let her fingers slip lower, until they were almost slick with Gretchen's arousal, Gretchen' clutched her bare shoulders, burying her head in her neck and almost sobbing as she brushed inside her heated lips. Emboldened by Gretchen's reactions Claire pushed with her middle finger it slid along slick hot skin until it sunk straight into the other girls aching centre. The groan it elicited almost made it worth the wait, as Claire closed her eyes and listened to the soft sounds of Gretchen's hitched breathing against her skin as she slid her finger in and out, using her thumb to brush the sensitive nub that she'd found in her own somewhat minimal explorations of her own body.

"More." Gretchen panted out, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as Claire glanced up at her, watching as the look of rapture spread across her face as she inserted her index finger as well. Gretchen's eyes shot open, almost as if she knew Claire was watching and let her watch the orgasm building there, it didn't take long, apparently Gretchen was so turned on by just the idea of this that in moments she was shuddering and clenching tightly around her fingers, crushing their lips together as fluid slicked Claire's fingers. Gretchen's weight slipped against her briefly as she lay still for a moment, breathing heavily, a small chuckle of laughter spread between them, nervous energy suddenly released as they stared delightedly back at one another. The last wall was finally gone between them.

Claire slid her fingers from Gretchen's core and brought her hand up to her face to stare quietly at the evidence of their sex, she considered tasting it, but Gretchen seemed to have other ideas and Claire's hands clutched violently onto the sides of the seat as the girls mouth latched onto her navel, her tongue sliding in and out and causing her stomach to clench into small knots at the sensation. Her jeans had never felt so restrictive as they did right now, Gretchen seemed to agree because she attacked the buttons violently, tearing them apart and ripping them down her painless legs with urgency, until her black cotton thong was all that protected the last of her modesty from Gretchen's hungry gaze. Long fingers slid beneath and tugged them down, no sooner had her heated flesh met the cold air, it was seized by Gretchen's lips. Claire practically levitated with a cry of startled surprise and pleasure at the sensation, her hands left the seat and clutched Gretchen's dark hair desperately, clawing her closer as her tongue slid inside her with what seemed liked practiced ease. It was strange and new and utterly amazing, Claire let her head fall back and her eyes close as she tried not to buck her hips straight into Gretchen's face as she knelt between her legs, lapping intently at her now completely slick folds.

"Gretchen... oh god, I've never... this is..." she tried to form a coherent sentence, but she couldn't even manage a coherent thought as teeth gently tugged at the sensitised nub, her tongue seeming to reach some elusive spot inside her that made her whole body shudder with a desperate need for more... deeper, harder, faster. Fingers slid inside of her to join the questing damp heat of the tongue and she shrieked as sensations that had so long been denied her almost senseless body exploded behind her eyes, she was so close, it was like a wave of pressure building so irresistibly close to what would be her first, unbelievable orgasm.

Perhaps she should have noticed, been more aware, but as the lips left her and the fingers withdrew she was half crazed with need that she didn't noticed the subtle shift, the softness of the skin becoming rougher, heavier over her... Not until something altogether harder and longer slammed into her aching core and tipped her over sensitised body into orgasm, with a scream of release that slammed her head back into the seat and left her seeing stars, even as hard lips crashed against her mouth, drowning out the sounds and scraping the soft skin there with stubble. Her mind rebelled, trying to hold onto the fantasy, to the ecstasy of the moment, of the love she'd felt in that instant for Gretchen... even whilst her body accepted the heavy weight of another body above her, the hard heat pulsing inside of her that had no place on her girlfriend.

Slowly torturously Claire opened her eyes to see her nightmare before her, his dark eyes bored into hers and a sob tore itself free, she'd stared into those same eyes for months now, how had she not seen it?

His fingers lift to her face tracing the outlines of her slightly parted lips, the look of awe and odd contentment too much for her and she turns away, closing her eyes and hiding from the truth for one more moment.

"I'm sorry." He whispers and for once she believes him, "I hadn't meant you to find out this way, I just couldn't help myself... I'm sorry." Sylar's voice cuts across her skin and she clutches onto his shoulders until her nails dig into the flesh drawing blood.

"Was it always you?" Claire asks quietly, still not able to look at him, "Was none of it real?"

"Claire." She hears the pleading tone in his voice, the softness of it as he tries to hold her together, he was supposed to taunt her with this she thinks, draw it out as something else to hold over her, but he doesn't. "It _is_ real... what you felt for me, what I made you feel. You love me. You just needed a different face to admit it to."

"No." Claire let the word slip out past her lips quietly, there is no answering shudder from him revealing her lie, she's so confused she has no idea what the truth even looks like at this point.

"Get off me." She asks equally quietly, but he doesn't resist, he slips from between her legs smoothly, the fluids that coat them both only furthering her confusion and disgust with herself... and him.

"This was rape." She hisses finally, turning her head to stare at him darkly, watching as his midnight black eyes shine with some unspoken emotion that chills her straight to her core.

"You can't rape the willing." He hisses equally furious now with her, apparently he'd expected something else, something different from her. Acceptance maybe?

Claire shoves violently at him and he moves aside with surprisingly little resistance.

"We had a deal Claire." He reminds her quietly as she attempts to scrounge for her clothes, not able to meet his eyes, but feeling the intensity of stare none the less. Nausea filled her as she thought of how much she shared with Gretchen, the trust, the secrets, the tender hope of something normal, a life and love that wasn't tainted by what she was.

"Rule me." He throws her words back at her. His hand catches her chin and he harshly snaps her head up to his, forcing their eyes to meet. "Wasn't that what you promised?" he hisses drawing their faces closer together. "I gave up the world for you Claire." There's murder in his voice now and she feels it slide over her skin like something real and malevolent.

"You tricked me." She argues, knowing even as she says it that the argument is weak, had she really thought Sylar of all people, the man who had hunted her for 3 years would simply give up?

"I tried to make it easy for you Claire." He counters and she tears her chin free of his hand, clasping her clothing and shirking as much on as she can manage beneath his oppressive gaze, desperate now to be away from him, or at least clothed.

When her hand clasped the handle of the car she expected him to stop her, to take control and simply drag her back, but he didn't, even when her legs pumped furiously and she all but flew away from the car, her bare feet tearing and healing over the asphalt and jagged stones as she ran. There was no answering roar of an engine chasing her down, or the sudden leash of powers clamping down over her free will. He'd let her go... for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3A – Prompts 3+4:**

Post 4x14 prompt: Claire has to convince Sylar to kill Samuel, and we all know what he wants in return. Would be nice if he acted like a spoiled brat and make Claire do some really kinky stuff and after that still be like "noo, I'm not a killer anymore!" Claire can team up with Lydia, if you want!:) **– AU so not quite all this prompt.**

Sylar's got that self-multiplying power from Sam's friend to please Claire twice as best as he could. Or even more... **– more mwahhahh**

**(AU The Fifth Stage + Upon this Rock onwards)**

Nathan had been the easiest person to call, her biological father strangely enough would ask the fewest questions as to why his teenage daughter was running barefoot along a highway, half in her clothes, with tear tracks stained onto her cheeks with black mascara. Claire collapsed into his arms as he landed feet in front of her, his eyes taking in the scene quietly and making his own judgements.

"Do you want me to go after him?" he asks her quietly against her hair, crushing her against him in an almost violent hug, as though he can shield her from what had happened.

"No." She tells him firmly, Sylar would only kill him. Why was it her father's were always so willing to kill for her? Because she was quite certain the tension in Nathan meant that he wanted desperately to make someone pay for her pain.

"Please just take me back to my dorm." She tells him and he complies without question, gently lifting her into his arms and launching them into the air. They enter through the slightly ajar window and he stands awkwardly staring around her room with interest, noticing clearly how she's avoiding even looking at Gretchen's... Sylar's side.

"Do you have a car I can borrow." She asks him suddenly, whirling to look at him intently, aware now more than ever that time is probably of the essence, there was no knowing how soon Sylar would be back, if he wasn't already. She needed to get out of here. The plan came easily, she tugged open the drawer on her desk and pocketed the broken golden compass Samuel had slid into her palm before he'd left with Rebecca, Sylar would know about it of course, but at least without the compass he'd have no way of finding the Carnival, and perhaps Samuel and the other's like her would be able to keep her safe if Sylar came after her... or at least be able to defend themselves.

"You taking a trip?" Nathan asks eyeing her shrewdly and shoving his hands into his pockets as though not sure what to do with them, giving Claire the distinct impression that he'd like to place them on her shoulders but doesn't dare touch her.

"For a while." She mutters. "I had an invitation to stay with some friends a little while ago, I'm going to take them up on the offer."

His eyes narrow and he glances once more at the empty bed across from her, noticing perhaps the intermingling of belongs in the room.

"Don't you want to let your room mate know you'll be gone, Noah told me the two of you had gotten quite close." His meaning was carefully hidden behind the politician's tone, but she wasn't fooled.

"No." She didn't elaborate and he didn't push as she began hastily shoving items into a small duffle bag.

"Would you like me to sort out a leave of absence for personal reasons with the college?" Nathan's voice has softened a fraction and she glances up at him, seeing the creases at the corners of his eyes and wondering if that meant he's was worried about her, and wishing that she didn't have to wonder about things like that.

In the end it doesn't take more than 10minutes before she's grabbed everything of value and practical use she can think of and is once again in the air with Nathan. He drops her outside of a private parking garage and fishes a pair of keys out of his pocket and hands them to her.

"I don't suppose I can talk you out of this?" he tries, his parental instinct apparently kicking in as he cups her face with one hand and brushes her cheek tenderly. "You know I'm here for you Claire. Whatever you need."

"I know. Thank you. But I just need to get away for a little while. I'll be back soon." There must be something in her voice that betrays her concern and desperation because he holds onto her a little tightly before drawing her into another crushing hug.

"Be careful honey." He tells her pressing a kiss to her hair, before pulling back and the mask of the politician sliding back into place as she darts away before she lets her tears show.

The compass lead her where she needed it to, just as Samuel had promised, almost 48hours straight and she was pulling up inside the muddy field; the lights of the Carnival dancing out for miles, like a beacon. Shutting the engine off Claire sat staring one last time at the compass which was now still, pointing directly at the entrance where small crowds of people were filtering through a small ticket booth.

Stepping out of the car and making her way to the entrance she wasn't surprised to find Samuel standing there waiting for her with a satisfied expression on his face, almost masked by the welcoming smile. His arms spread wide he embraced her like a long lost daughter and led her inside the bright lights taking her behind the freak show that could so easily become her life.

As she sat around a fire, watching the children, the family groups, all using their powers out in the open and felt the knot in her chest tighten a little more... she always brought nothing but pain to everyone around her, these people didn't deserve it. Samuel slid up beside her, his hands going to her shoulders.

"I shouldn't be here." She whispered quietly enough that only he could hear, rapidly blinking tears away as she tried to dismiss the idea that she could live here, maybe be happy and whole.

"Aye, Lydia mentioned you were running from something..."

"Isn't everyone here?" Claire murmured, recalling Doyle's haunted almost desperate look, he needed this place just like everyone else here did.

"True enough, but I doubt everyone has a devil on their tail quite like yours." Claire inclined her head slightly catching Samuel's gaze and surprised to find him smiling warmly at her. "Don't worry Claire, your safe here from the big bad Sylar."

Claire nodded, keeping her reservations to herself as she watched the two people across from them who were staring intently at her, the heavily tattooed woman's eyes in fact had barely left her all night, whilst the rugged looking man flipping knives casually between his fingers seemed to miss nothing. There was something about Samuel that kept her tongue quiet, she didn't trust him, or the near caress he'd used to speak Sylar's name. But for now, just like everyone else here, she had nowhere else to go, no one else to trust but her own kind, so she'd have to live with it.

----*----

Sylar watched patiently in no particular hurry to make his move as the same man attempted to break into Noah Bennet's apartment from several vantage points... simultaneously. Replication, not a power he'd encountered before, but one his eager mind could see the multiple benefits of almost immediately. As it was, the hapless fool was stumbling around Bennet's apartment like an amateur, seemingly surprised to find the merely human Bennet and his new, somewhat hot, female partner more than a match for him, even if there were outnumbered.

More through luck than any real skill he surmised the multiple thief made a hasty retreat with his prized documents, flying through the halls and coming together into a cohesive whole just in time to run into his open palm and the telekinetic punch he packed into it. His chest caved almost instantly and he dropped to the floor gasping and choking violently, the rattling sound in his chest and the fountain of blood he coughed up telling them both he had little time before he drowned in it. Sylar stepped over him, staring coolly down at his wide eyed confusion.

"I reckon you've got about 2minutes before you slowly drown in a pool of your own blood." He smiled thinly down at the struggling man. "But don't worry, this will be over much sooner than that." He raised his finger and sliced across his forehead relishing in the harsh hacking sounds from the collapsed chest of the carnie beneath him, his thrashing going still as his skull parted and his blood sprayed out across the abandoned hallway, a nice mess for Bennet to mop up and a subtle reminder that he was still out there. Examining the brain tissue he quickly located the source of the ability and added it to his ever growing collection with a measure of satisfaction, before patting down the body for the real reason he'd followed the man the minute he'd seen him scoping out Bennet's apartment. The cool metal of the compass slid into his hand and he closed his fist around it with a grin, Claire thought she could hide from him! He laughed mirthlessly as he blended into the shadows just as Bennet rounded the corner, using the recently deceased Becky's ability to disappear as he watched the man's keen eyes focus on the bloodied scalp of his victim, his lips narrowing in concern.

Sylar didn't need to be a mind reader to see the concern all over a father's face. Claire was missing, Nathan's attempt at parental bonding had been somewhat devious, given as the car he'd so willingly given Claire had been installed with a GPS tracker... right until the moment they'd found the car abandoned in a lot, with only traces of the long since gone Carnival that had swept her up. He should have expected it really, where else would she go to hide from him but a disappearing Carnival that only people like them could find... and what self respecting freak would tell Sylar where to find the rest of them when it would be like an all you could scalp buffet?

Still as he launched himself into the air, relishing the stolen flight that an odd moment of empathy with Nathan over the loss of Claire had gifted him, he had to admit, leaving them alive was oddly more fun. Dead they couldn't suffer, couldn't be tormented the way he longed to inflict upon them. But his promise to Claire rang through him, she'd welched on her end of the deal it was true... but it didn't mean he had to. Perhaps when she realised he was serious she'd understand the futility of fighting him on this, even appreciate a man that refused to lie to her, even if she was being a stubborn bitch about it.

It didn't take him long to locate the Carnival from the air, he circled several times, confused by what his altered perceptions were making out of it. Dropping out of the sky he landed quietly outside, feeling his skin ripple and contort in agony as he slid into Eli's form. The man had been a sick puppy he noted exploring the limited memories he'd stolen from the man as he lay dying, seeing Claire through his eyes and recognising the sheen of the predator in them. The way his hands had held her, forcefully, keeping her physically restrained too many times to count as she attempted yet again to flee the Carnival and Samuel's empty promises. He smiled thinly, poor naive Claire, sucked in by the promises of yet another manipulative father figure, hell bent on making her see things his way. But this Samuel had big plans, Eli's limited knowledge and even more limited mental capacity could see even that, and somehow Claire was a part of that. 'Of course' he mused ruefully, nothing was ever simple when it came to _his_ Cheerleader.

No one questioned Samuel's rabid dog as he stalked with purpose through the trailers, pausing before the one they'd given to the indestructible prisoner. Sylar smirked, absorbing the way people watched him warily out of the corner of his eye, soaking up the information about their abilities and storing it away for later. His hand closed around the handle and he yanked it open, catching the body that flew out with a shriek at him deftly and shoving her harshly back inside the trailer, stepping inside and slamming it shut behind him, whilst she stared up at him, hastily trying to get back to her feet. But there was a wariness to her eyes that unsettled him, as he loomed over her, Eli's intentions with her hadn't been subtle but as of yet remained leashed in by Samuel... just. Yet another reason to regret that he'd let the scumbag die so quickly.

"Let me out." She hissed up at him, "You and Samuel can't keep me here forever, I'll tell the other's what you're planning!" Sylar quirked an eyebrow, apparently she overestimated how much faith Samuel had in his guard dog, Eli had about as much comprehension as a slug of Samuel's intentions, but now his curiosity was peaked.

He let his visage ripple, sliding painfully back into his own skin as he loomed over her, extending his own hand to her with a wry smirk. "Why don't you tell me all about it Claire-bear?"

Her expression froze for a moment, her eyes wide as she merely stared up at him, he expected her to hiss his name... recoil, something, the words that spilled from her mouth however, weren't close.

"What took you so goddamn long!"

It was Sylar's turn to look stunned, he stood foolishly with his hand extended to her fallen position, mouth wide, staring at her blankly. Her fingers slid into his hand, tugging on him as she pulled herself up coming to stand inches from his chest and reminding him how much his body had missed her in even the few short weeks she'd been gone.

Recovering himself quickly he let a smirk slide onto his features as he reached for her, hooking his long arm around her tiny waist and drawing her into his personal space with no small amount of relish.

"Miss me?" he breathed, dropping his head to her neck and inhaling sharply, surprised at the effect her scent had on him, just her proximity had stirred his cock. It was almost worth losing her like he had, just to find her again, to claim her as his once more.

"I need your help." She admitted almost bitterly.

"So I see." He smirked, inching closer to her so that she could feel just what she did to him, her hooded expression gave nothing of her obvious unease away. "Locked in a trailer?" he laughed unable to resist the mocking tone, "And here I thought you had more class than that Claire."

She shoved at him, attempting to put distance between them and express her distaste, unfortunately for her she hadn't the element of surprise the last time it had worked for her in the car, he barely rocked with the force of the impact, catching her hands at the wrists instead and holding them tauntingly away from her. The scornful look she levelled at him sealed her fate and his mood, he'd let her out of his grasp once out of some misguided sense of mercy, it had been oddly unsettling to watch her sob and the word rape still hung around his neck like a noose. She'd made him weak that day, he'd actually felt guilty for it... he was Sylar, she'd damn well remember it.

"Figures you'd side with the psychopath's." She muttered at him, causing his eyebrow to rise in quiet confusion and an odd sense of pride.

"Tell me Claire, what is it you'd have me do here?" he tugged at the wrists he still held trapped, holding them both to his chest with one larger hand and easing the other once more around her lower back, pressing her hips forwards and delighting in the way her eyes darkened in response.

"Samuel's planning something terrible and a lot of innocent people are going to die because of it." She informed him coolly ignoring the way his fingers began tracing patterns beneath her shirt, sliding up her spine.

"And this should concern me because?" he pressed, wanting to hear her attempt to convince him to play hero.

"Because he'll expose us all. Last I checked you preferred to work from the shadows." Her eyes bored into his and he felt his lips quirk in response, she had a point, it wasn't really in his best interests to have himself and his abilities revealed to the general public, but then he'd survived witch hunts before.

"Not good enough sweetheart." He whispered, drawing her wrists up to his lips and pressing a savage kiss to the pulse point there, feeling the blood pounding through her veins with the adrenalin fuelling her system.

"How about to save the lives of people like us?" But her voice had lost some of its resolve with the trace of his tongue along her skin. "The people here don't realise what he's planning, they're innocent... if they die, you'll lose the chance to take their abilities."

Sylar barked out a laugh at her which caused her to jump, then scowl at him darkly for revealing her nervousness. "Are you offering them up to me Claire?" her face paled and she shook her head violently.

"No... I didn't, I'm just..." he laughed again, surprised that she could amuse him like this when his lower half was becoming insistent in its needs.

"You know what I want Claire." He decided to help her out, "You even agreed to it at one point. So how about we stop beating around the bush and deal with this situation." Her eyes narrowed at him and she seemed to steel herself. "You have a need Claire..." he inclined his head to his now prominent erection tenting his dark jeans, "As you can see, so do I."

"You're despicable." She hissed attempting to wrench her arms free of his grasp and failing miserably. "Fine." She snarled. "You stop Samuel and I'll spread my legs for you."

Sylar felt the irritation with her grow, matched only by his desires and he decided to amuse himself for all the trouble she'd caused him, after all he was nothing if not petulant when it suited him.

"Generous." He murmured throwing her away from him. "But I think considering what you're asking and what you promised me Claire to spare your precious family, I think you should be a little more enthusiastic about it, don't you?"

Claire's eyes widened and she clamped her mouth shut, biting down on her tongue to prevent the retort which had clearly been on the edge of her tongue.

"What do you want?" she bit out snidely as if his desires meant less than nothing to her, which he supposed wasn't far from the truth.

Keeping his face impassive he slid onto the sofa and propped his legs up on the small table. "Strip." He instructed without even feeling the need to raise his voice.

Claire's expression became pinched, but to his surprise she sucked it up and shrugged off her shirt, quickly kicking out of her jeans to stand before him confidently in nothing more than her undergarments. The shadow of Gretchen seemed to pass heavily between them and he pushed it away, she had been a means to an end, a way to get to know Claire, to understand her, earn her trust, break through those walls she kept around her heart. The fact that it had worked wasn't his fault, it was hers.

Raising his finger lazily Sylar slashed at the remaining scraps of material, shredding them and causing her to yelp mildly in surprise at the blood that welled on her skin before healing over quickly. "Hardly in the spirit of this was that Claire?" he chastised her lightly. "You want me to do something for you, you have to do something for me." He educated her patronisingly, "That is generally how it works."

Standing naked as the day she was born, hands on her hips and a look that could kill on her face, Claire all but snarled at him, which only increased the blood to his lower regions, making it strain almost painfully in its restricted space.

"I'm uncomfortable like this Claire, how about you come over here and see what you can do about it." The swallow she gave was almost audible as she set her features and strode over to him, testing exactly the lengths of her resolve to save the world from Samuel.

Claire stopped inches from him and he inclined his head to her, needing no more instruction she leant forwards and with shaking hands grasped his belt buckle and tugged, pulling it loose before working his zipper free. She took a calming breath before reaching inside and peeling apart the material until his erection sprang free, still confined by boxers but at least somewhat eased. Claire apparently needed no further instructions, happy not to hear his voice whilst she tugged his boxers aside and revealed his engorged flesh to her surprised eyes. Clearly it was the first fully erect penis she'd seen because he could almost see the fear palpable there, despite the fact that she already knew it would fit well enough inside of her tight heat. But then he supposed she hadn't exactly seen it last time.

Lowering his legs, he let his trousers and boxers drop down to his ankles where he kicked them off and beckoned to her. Woodenly she moved closer, flinching fractionally when he grasped her wrist and tugged her to stand between his legs, before dragging her down onto her knees.

"I think even a sweet innocent Cheerleader like you knows what a man wants when he has a beautiful girl kneeling between his legs."

"A kick in the groin?" she tested the waters and he smiled quietly at her, feeble jokes weren't going to save her.

"Show me how much you want to save the world Claire.... and maybe I'll consider what you can do to make up for welching on our deal when you're done swallowing." The colour drained from her face but he didn't think he'd imagined the flash of interest in her eyes as she inched her head closer, examining him close up, apparently as equally fascinated as she was repulsed. He smirked; she never had been a good lesbian.

Tentatively her hand raised and wrapped around his shaft, drawing a hiss from him at the tightness of the grip, a grin quirked her lips before she eased up without prompting, not daring to meet his eyes as she made a fist as best she could around his girth. A few tentative strokes had him biting his lip to contain the moan her soft fingers elicited. Her strokes grew more confident as his head fell back against the sofa and he closed his eyes when her second hand drew up to fondle his balls gently. He wasn't overly concerned that she'd suffer a crisis of faith and decide the others weren't worth this... she had a martyr like streak which bastards like himself could use to their full advantage.

When her lips brushed the head of his cock he bucked violently, causing her to stop briefly in surprise, eyeing him suspiciously, but when he made no further moves she hesitantly inched forwards again, her tongue flicking out over the slit and drawing a shudder along his entire body. His fingers twitched to grasp her head and force her to encase his entire shaft in her hot mouth, but he resisted, for now, a courtesy she hadn't shared with him when she'd shoved his face further into her soaked folds, granted he'd been Gretchen at the time, but the point stood.

Agonisingly slowly she inched her mouth around his cock, the twinge of distaste registering on her features when he chanced a look at her. The sight of himself disappearing into her mouth like that almost made him spill his entire load then and there and he went rigid, grasping her head by the hair and holding her still until the desperate need to fuck her face passed to a throbbing ache. The smug look that swept across her features despite her position told him that she knew exactly what she could do to him and a part of her was far too pleased to have him at her mercy like this. He closed his eyes, not wanting to accept the fact that somehow she'd turned the tables on him here; whilst her hot mouth encased him once more and slid along his shaft tantalisingly.

The flicks of her tongue increased the throb until he was clutching her hair in a death grip, unable to prevent the way his hips thrust upwards violently, forcing his cock deeper into her throat. Claire gagged slightly but didn't attempt to pull out of his grip... realising he wouldn't let her anyway. Instead she closed her throat and sucked harder; bobbing in and out learning as she went what made his balls contract and his cock pulse and what set his teeth on edge. Opening his eye to watch her, with her eyes closed as she bobbed her head taking more of him than he'd imagined possible, he didn't last long, holding her head fast he exploded inside of her mouth, shooting his seed straight down her throat and sorely wishing he'd had the foresight to record this for Noah's viewing pleasure. Claire struggled slightly, trying to move away, but he held her fast, pushing her mouth over himself a few more times to milk the last of it before allowing her to turn away and gag.

The look she gave him as she wiped her hand across the back of her mouth was pure venom and he savoured it, watching every nuance of expression as he extended his newest ability and she was gripped by the hair from behind by an exact replicate of himself. Her surprise was short lived as she was pulled to her feet and the replicate in a similar state of undress revealed to her just how far she was going to have to go to save her precious world. Sylar smirked, perks of powers he mused, that and replicates with shared senses but without the stamina drain issues.

Sylar stared down at her through the replicates eyes, whilst watching himself from across the room, it was a strange sensation, one he intended to explore fully. Claire's expression grew a little panicked and she shot the original Sylar a pleading look to which he merely smirked.

Sylar slid his hands around her naked torso from behind, cupping her breasts firmly and tugging her back against his hard, slightly hairy chest, pressing his second forms straining erection against her back. "Eli could make hundreds of clones Claire, if he really put his mind to it," her face whitened at his implication and he felt quiet satisfaction that he finally had her full attention. "But I'm not heartless Claire," he murmured, "I'll limit it to four... you satisfy all of us and I'll uphold my end."

"Four?" Claire asked weakly, looking at him like he was joking, but the persistent hands that were squeezing her breasts insistently seemed to be slowing her reasoning a little.

"Four." Sylar whispered into her ear, sucking hard on the sensitive spot she had just behind her ear that he'd found as Gretchen. Sylar couldn't help himself, he'd always wanted to explore her body and now he could explore all of it at once, hands enveloped her and she opened her eyes in shock, watching as multiple Sylar's descended on her, hands tugging and stroking. The three replicates moved fluidly and almost as one, whilst he sat back, his eyes fixed on her enjoying the phantom sensations in his hands as he cupped her sex.

From there it was the most natural thing in the world for him to bend a finger and slide it inside her heated core, the earlier attention to her breasts having left her damp for him. Another captured her mouth and he had to force his eyes open against the desire to throw his head back and moan, determined to watch every inch of her ravaged.

Another finger slid inside of her and she bucked slightly, only succeeding in arching her back and giving greater access to the questing fingers, as her protests were swallowed by a greedy mouth. Sylar stared bewildered at his hard member, surprised at the sudden response, who knew all he needed to fuel his sex drive was a naked cheerleader. Sylar drew himself to his feet, determined to take her properly this time... and first. Shoving aside the replicates he grasped her face, crushing his lips against her mouth and sliding his hands around her waist. Claire was so slight that before he'd realised it, he had her pressed half way up the thin metal trailer wall, the blow cushioned by one of his replicates who had stubbornly clung on to her breasts and continued to fondle her nipples as he sucked intently on her neck. Sylar smirked at the sight, before sliding between her legs.

"Sylar." Claire's voice startled him and he paused, staring down at her wide eyed, somewhat terrified expression.

"I promise you Claire, you will enjoy every moment of this." He swallowed whatever biting comment she'd intended with his mouth and slammed into her tight wet heat, grasping her legs with his arms and shoving them around his hips so that he could drive into her harder. Claire's head threw back and impacted the solid chest behind her as her mouth fell open in a deep 'ohhh' as he tore through her freshly reformed virginity without a shred of protest from her painless body.

A hand slipped between their bodies and pressed firmly down on her clit, causing her to bite sharply on her lip to prevent the moan she'd wanted to release as he thrust deeply into her core. The desires of his replicates crowded his mind and he forced them down for now, this was his moment, alone. His legs threatened as he ploughed into her, hitting the spot that instinct and his natural ability told him would make her scream for him eventually. Sooner than he'd thought she was biting down so hard on her lips that blood stained her mouth and he struggled against the urge to pound her into oblivion, trying to keep some semblance of rhythm as she began to come apart around him. Her chest heaved and the scream tore free of her kiss bruised lips as trembling with the strain he found his own release, so much better this time than the last when he'd only been buried inside of her for a few moments. Claire's aftershocks had barely stilled when he slid from her, letting the clones slide in to take his place, one instantly dropped to his knees and lapped at the glistening patch between her legs.

Claire almost sobbed at the sensation whilst he collapsed back into the sofa again, content to watch as his clones brought her body back up to the heights of orgasm with consummate care and attention.

Dripping with need and flushed with desire a clone pushed Claire forward onto the table before him and he helpfully clasped her hands, holding her in place whilst she stared bewildered and dazed back at him, half lost to sensation. The clone that had spent so much time savouring her breasts took up pride of place now, his hands dropping to clasp her softly rounded ass, coating his fingers in the juices they'd all coaxed from her half willing form. The moment a finger pressed against her ass her eyes widened, suddenly aware again as she attempted to move. Sylar slid his hands tighter around her and pulled her further down into the table, angling her perfectly for the clone.

"Sylar... please, not that." She was trembling now, panicked that he'd somehow hurt her indestructible, painless body.

"Shhh." He insisted, stroking her lips with his thumb as she was held fast by his clones, one of which was gently easing a finger inside her tight entrance. "I promised you'd enjoy every moment Claire... you need to trust me more." Her eyes declared her doubt and shame that she had indeed enjoyed everything else he'd thrown at her.

A second finger slid inside her puckered hole and she let out a shuddering breath so much so that another clone slid his fingers back into her soaked core and circled her clit slowly, forcing her eyes to close and her breathing to hitch for an altogether different reason.

"Good girl." He breathed, not sure where the endearment came from, but liking the way it fell from his lips as he stared at her angelic face flushed as it was during such an intimate act. A hand came down flat against a cheek with a resounding crack and she bit back a strangled cry as it hit her sensitised lips, several strokes more and Sylar filed away the idea that his little Cheerleader quite enjoyed pain... or rather sensations that should have caused pain, but in her seemed to cause something entirely more interesting.

It took him and the clones a full ten minutes to relax her and work her wide enough to get even the head of one dripping cock into her. Strong fingers crackling with small jolts of electricity danced across her clit as the head of his cock pressed inside of her and as one all of the clones groaned as he sunk into her tight rear. Claire let out a harsh gasp at the sensation and dropped her forehead to the table, her hands still outstretched and held by his own. Sylar communicated his wishes to the clones and they obliged. Almost instantly she was lifted up by the clone still buried deep in her ass as he spun them around and dropped them heavily onto the sofa so that she was straddling his lap.

Claire might have been inexperienced but she seemed to understand the intention well enough as she attempted to shy away from the second approaching clone, who slid between her legs smoothly, gripping them tightly and holding them apart. Sylar sucked in a breath as another wave of desire threatened to harden his already sore member at the sight of his cock buried in her ass like that, her dripping cunt just waiting for another. He bit down on his lip, restraining himself as the clone slammed into her in one fluid stroke causing her to buck and cry out sharply, clearly the sensation overwhelming her as tears welled in her eyes.

Instantly his clones soothed away her tears with gentle touches, remaining still inside of her until she had accommodated them. Lips soothed her tears as her breathing grew shallow and a fresh flush of desire coloured her chest as hands found her clit, whilst others set about her breasts again. Sylar fell back clasping his half hard member in his fist and trying not to stroke as he watched himself fuck her. The third clone eyed him shrewdly and he nodded imperceptibly, she had promised... all she had to do was hold up her end and he'd be her willing slave. Her killer to command.

The third clone slid up onto the couch, standing up and grasping her chin, dragging her head around to face him as her mouth fell open gasping for breath as dual sensations brought her to orgasm, but far from done. Her eyes opened briefly as the head of yet another cock brushed her lips, requesting entrance, for the barest second she gave the Prime him an indecipherable look before bringing her hand up and catching the shaft, burying it swiftly in her mouth as if it always belonged there.

Sylar came explosively in his hand ignoring the burning sensation, instead staring at Claire as she took him from every orifice, his dirtiest, most wanton desire played out in full, something he'd never even imagined possible mere weeks ago. Her body writhed in pleasure and tension so highly strung and teetering on the edge of yet another orgasm that her entire body was trembling, glistening in sweat. The sounds of skin against skin echoed through the trailer as his voice grunted and moaned, pounding relentlessly into her taut form. The clone behind came first with a guttural cry that drew a soft wordless sound from her lips as she fell back, her hips still grinding steadily until the second clone collapsed against her boneless and spent. The third grasped her head much as he had done thrusting violently as his dick disappeared into her deceptively small mouth, until the last moment when he pulled out, his seed splashing across her face and down her chest.

Spent and utterly exhausted Sylar held out as long as he could before the clones vanished, sending Claire collapsing against the sofa her eyes closed, her breathing shallow as she tried to calm her over sensitised flesh and still the trembling of the aftershocks still coursing through her body.

"You son of a bitch." She managed sounding too tired to try for more syllables as she slurred the ones she had managed.

Sylar chuckled, too tired to even lift his head. "Glad you enjoyed it." Her muffled response he chose to ignore as he managed to stagger to his feet and drag himself onto the sofa, her slick body not protesting as he tugged her into his embrace, collapsing onto the cushions behind her and spooning close.

"Think of me as a weapon Claire." He rasped into the shell of her ear, gently pushing her damp blonde locks out of the way, "Just aim me and fire... I'll take out anything or anyone you want."

Claire nodded mutely, half asleep in his arms, ignoring the kiss he pressed to her temple as he secured the door with telekinesis and closed his eyes, finally for the first time since his abilities _hunger_ had asserted itself, sated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 – Prompt 5 **

Post 4x14 prompt: flying sex? Sylar's taking Claire for a flight. Bonus points if he uses more than one power while flying (and they are not TK and regeneration). Suggested title "Don't Give A Flyin' Fuck". Just kidding! **– nice title**

**AU – Let it Bleed/The Art of Deception **

Sylar woke to Claire's somewhat feeble attempt to flee from the trailer, finding himself impressed that she'd managed to get out of his grasp without waking him. He flung his hand out stopping her as she attempted to shove the door open, and spun her back around to face him. The somewhat chagrined look on her face appeased him slightly, but mostly his irritation stayed.

"Where are you going?" he snarled, it was too early and his body was protesting the lack of food already, that and caffeine.

Claire narrowed her eyes at him as she deliberately avoided looking at his still naked body whilst he slid to his feet. "I'm leaving, you got what you wanted, a fuck toy for the evening, now I'm going."

It struck him soundly that she thought he'd lied, that he had absolutely no intention on following through with their deal; that he'd merely used her and would discard her just as easily. Poor girl.

Sylar stalked forwards and grasped her chin in his hand, forcing her to level her cold, somewhat defeated eyes on him; it pained him he realised, to see the fire bleed out of her like that. "We had a deal Claire and you gave me what I wanted, without protest. I am many things Claire... but I have never lied to you." Doubt wavered in her eyes and he felt the spark of irritation become a flame, he wanted this girl, this woman to trust him... which seemed a little ridiculous given the situation but still.

"Fine." She admitted just as coolly her tone not warming up even a single degree. "Prove it."

Sylar felt his lips quirk at the familiar bite to her words and couldn't help himself when he pressed his lips to hers, relishing in how her once unresponsive mouth at least accommodated him now.

"What would you have me do to them Claire?" he breathed against her cheek, dropping his attentions to her neck and being rewarded by the way she pushed back against his chest, a half expressed moan coming out like a rush of air from between her lips. "We agreed that I could rule you Claire." He reminded her feeling her tense slightly as his hands slid down to cup her ass, reminding them both of just the extents he'd gone to proving that last night. "But the funny thing is..." he tilted her head back so she could see his eyes, "I think it backfired."

He saw understanding blossom in her eyes, the sudden shift in power between them acknowledged as he slid down her body stroking every inch he could reach clothed or not until he was on his knees in front of her, sliding his arms around her waist and tugging her chest closer until he could press his forehead against her belly. "So command me Claire." He almost pleaded feeling the release those words brought to his tormented soul as he listened to the steady thump of her heart within her chest.

"Why?" she asked gently, her hands limp at her sides instead of brushing and tugging lightly at his hair like he wanted.

"Because you're you." He admitted quietly, looking up at her from his position and seeing the genuine confusion there. This was a woman he could trust with his heart, because despite all her protests, all her declarations of hate against him, Claire would always do the _right_ thing, the noble thing, even if it meant sacrificing herself for others... or accepting a man she had every reason to despise.

"Samuel has to be stopped." Her voice trembled slightly and he grinned against the shirt drawing her tighter still.

"Killed you mean." He pressed eager for her to say it at the very least between them.

Silence answered him, but her heartbeat increased as he listened intently, "No one will ever know it was your idea Claire, that's the beauty of having a serial killer for an executioner." Her shudder in response was genuine enough as she tried to pull away from him, not manipulative enough to use this new found advantage she had over him to her own ends... just highlighting the reasons he had found it so easy to let himself need her.

"Does it have to end in bloodshed?" Claire murmured. Sylar couldn't help but chuckle at her naivety as he rose back to his feet and caught her face in both his hands.

"You might as well ask a leopard to change his spots. Samuel is who he is Claire." Her eyes closed and a single tear leaked out the corner of one. "Do you think if you'd ask me to stop hunting you all those years ago... that I could have?" Her chin dropped and he felt the smirk creep onto his lips, she understood him so well.

"No one else get's hurt." She told him sharply, there was no question there, just an order.

Sylar brushed her lips, "Only because you asked so nicely." He teased lightly before brushing past her and shirking into the clothes he'd discarded last night, he paused briefly at the doorway staring back at her still form. "Coming?" he asked, not really giving her the choice but at least trying to make it appear that way.

Nodding once sharply Claire swept past him and out into the Carnival grounds, all eyes turned to him as he followed her, a mysterious man they'd never met, leaving a trailer they'd clearly seen Eli entering. Disgust and anger coursed through him, making his blood boil and the veins in his neck stand out, these snivelling cowards had stood by and done nothing whilst they thought one of their own was violently raping a young girl in the trailer not feet from them. Was he any better? He snarled at his own conscious burying ideas like that deep inside, Claire had agreed.

"Claire!" Samuel's voice called out from across the grounds as he stalked towards her, all jovial smiles, as if he wasn't holding her here against her will for his own nefarious purposes. Instantly as he drew closer his eyes switched to the real threat as Sylar felt himself looming behind her, itching to reach out and pull Claire back against his chest, claim her in front of this man.

"And this must be the famous Sylar."

Sylar paused, hearing his own name said like that with such awe and dare he say it respect... Claire tensed beside him, stopping a full few feet before Samuel.

"I was hoping you might arrive soon, we've been expecting you for a little while. Tell me Sylar what do you think of our family here?" Samuel spread his arms wide indicating the people that were emerging to watch the sudden spectacle right in their own backyard.

Sylar fixed hard eyes on the man, there was a risk here in letting him talk, he knew it, but felt drawn in to listen all the same.

"We were hoping you might want to stay with us here Sylar, I think this is a place where you and your skills could be at home, free to be truly yourself."

Sylar smirked at that, feeling the spell Samuel's words and his very presence weaved shaking loose, there was a time not so long ago when he'd have leapt at the old Carnie's offer like a starving man, desperate for affection and connection. A way to find his own individuality again and sense of purpose... fortunately he'd found that already, in Claire.

Sylar's hand shot out closing around Samuel's throat and sealing off his poisonous tongue. "If you know anything about me then you should know that the last place you want me to be _myself_ is around all these 'special' people." Samuel's eyes widened and he turned his slightly desperate gaze on Claire. Sylar stalked forward, one hand still extended whilst he let the other rest heavily against her lower back.

"Claire has shared her concerns with me about your plans for people like us." He smirked at the paling older man, surprised at the sudden tremble to the earth beneath his feet. "She'd hoped this could be resolved without bloodshed, that you'd just... give up." Sylar laughed lightly, pressing a kiss to the back of her blonde head. "For someone who's spent so much time around killers and monsters you'd think she'd have lost faith in humanity by now."

The ground cracked and shook beneath them and Sylar cocked his head watching the old Carnie intently until he could empathise with him, remembering how it felt to be powerless, confused and losing. Samuel's ability flooded him and he lapped it up, relishing the sudden understanding and expansion of his abilities to the very Earth itself. It was an easy matter to counteract Samuel's feeble attempts as he struggled for life.

But Samuel had them all convinced, more of a cult than any family he had ever seen, they surged forwards hurling abilities at them both in his defence. The easiest solution was also the fastest, he snapped Samuel's neck and as his body dropped to the ground enveloped him within the dirt, causing the closest attackers to pull up short in surprise. Clearly Samuel hadn't told them _everything_ about him.

"Samuel was a liar and a murderer." Claire called out, causing silence to spread quickly as eyes turned on her. "He killed Joseph." She explained, Sylar frowned watching a heavily tattooed women step forward, all eyes followed her.

"Claire's right. I saw it myself," that drew surprised and harsh whispers from all over the growing crowd. "He threatened me and my daughter, tried to kill Edgar for what we knew before driving him off. Blackmailed Hiro into lying for him." The crowd were evidently listening to this woman, "Samuel was never the man we hoped he was, the father we needed. He'd have dragged us all down with him and his foolish ambition. We are happy here, as we are."

"Lydia, he killed him, in cold blood." One of the older, somewhat greyed and wrinkled carnies spoke up, "we can't just let that pass."

"Then what would you have us do?" Lydia asked him softly, no trace of aggression in her tone, just that soothing voice. "Sylar here can and will kill us all, probably with a song in his heart."

"Bull!"

"Like to see him try it?"

"He'd have done it if he could!"

The chorus of voices from the crowd increased the tension level dramatically and he felt Claire press a hand against his chest, a silent plea to him.

"You want to know why..." Lydia cried over them, turning to stare hard at Claire, revealing the slight gesture she'd made to restrain him. "A promise to a girl not to slaughter us like the cattle he thinks we are." Lydia's voice was ice as she levelled her penetrating gaze on him and he felt seared to his soul, his fingers itched to wipe that knowing look off her face.

"Thank you for your help Claire." Lydia spoke directly to her, her gaze softening a fraction of an inch as it found her. "But I think you should leave now." The 'you're not welcome here anymore' was apparent enough that he felt Claire bristle. Perhaps she had hoped to make a home here after all... he snorted, like he'd live in a trailer when he could make gold at a mere touch.

"Charming family you have here, maybe we'll stop by from time to time." The threat lay heavy over them and he smirked to himself, "See you around." Grasping Claire's hand and wrapping his arms around her slight form before launching them into the air and putting distance between them and the many powered freaks that were on a hair trigger beneath.

"Too easy." He rasped into her ear, over the sound of the roaring wind as they hurtled through the air and incredible speeds.

"Where did you learn to fly?" her question seemed harmless enough, until you considered the source of the ability and he chuckled against her temple, pulling her body tighter against him as he slowed turning them until he was holding her upright, merely floating.

"Daddy dearest of course." He admitted and her entire expression turned savage in an instant, her arms flailed, scouring at him as she let out a piercing shriek, her lips drawn back into a snarl; intent on causing him bodily harm even with her bare hands.

He let her rage for a moment before catching her hands and forcing them to the side, crashing his lips against her and enjoying her fury as she bit savagely at him, struggling furiously, seemingly unbothered by their precarious position hundreds of feet up in the air. He considered telling her that he'd 'shared' her bio-dad's ability rather than scalped him for it, but then he'd miss out on such delicious fire from her.

"I'll kill you!" Claire hissed, attempting to tear his hair out whilst he palmed her breasts roughly, grasping her hair with his own hand and forcing her head back to expose her throat. He could have stopped her hands easily with a simple flick of his wrists but where was the fun in that. Catching her hands in his own larger one he pinned them behind her back and enjoyed the proximity it brought to her chest. It was amazing, he'd quite literally fucked them both into oblivion yesterday and here he was, almost desperate for her again. Lucky for him he had forever then he supposed. Her forehead connected with his nose shattering it and spraying blood into his eyes, the distraction cost him and they dropped a few feet in the air before he regained himself, keeping a hold on her hair and so her head with his remaining hand. Telekinesis became his friend as he used it to tear open the fly of her jeans and push them down to her thighs, barely wide enough for him, but he'd take that challenge any day.

"Get off!" Claire roared, trying to pitch them over and perhaps cause him to let her plummet to the ground... something she would have evidently preferred right now than his touch. "You son of a bitch, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" she seethed, twisting and writhing like a woman possessed.

Sylar longed to tame her like this, to know that even when she was gripped with such raw hatred that he could still claim her body as his own. Spinning her around until her had a grip around her waist, trapping her head against his collarbone and still holding her wrists tightly behind her, he position her in front of him, like this the restricted access from her jeans became a bonus.

"I'll kill you for this." She swore as the head of his already rock hard cock pressed against her entrance, the dry heat reminding him of her furious, rather than aroused state. Sylar stared over her shoulder, looking down at the ground seemingly miles beneath them and finding the view nothing in comparison to the vision in his arms, whilst he slammed himself into her. Instantly the pressure enveloped him, sliding along tight walls, tearing and forcing through her hymen once more until he was home, nestled deep inside of her whilst she grunted sharply in response, trying to push him out with only her inner muscles but only succeeding in further arousing him.

"Such an overactive imagination Claire." He snapped, biting down sharply on her earlobe and causing her to buck as the sensation travelled straight to her core. "I never said your sweet abandoning bio-dad was dead now did I?"

Claire stilled, seemingly frozen in shock as he began to thrust slowly into her.

"You sick bastard." Came her retort moments later as she realised what he'd done.

"I can't help that I like it when you fight me." He murmured, pressing a lingering kiss to her temple not relenting his aggressive pace as he attempted to stop them from slowly sinking through the air with every downwards thrust... it wasn't as easy as it looked to keep aloft when you were desperately trying to drive into the body beneath you.

Perhaps he could have let her hands loose, but it was more fun to contain her whilst he fucked her, feeling the beginnings of moisture ease his passage which had nothing to do with the blood that no doubt smeared his thrusting cock. She really was perfect for him... a woman he couldn't harm, even if he wanted to.

Relying on telekenesis he used it to manipulate her clit until she was mewling quietly and pushing her hips just as insistently against him, trying to force him deeper without the aid of a stable surface. He really could make the earth move now, but up here that ability was no help at all, so he cast the hand that had been restraining her wrists out and sparked the nearest cloud with Elle's stolen ability. It didn't take long for the charge to pass from cloud to cloud surrounding them in an almost visible electrostatic tension that lifted the hair on their heads and set teeth buzzing. The hum grew louder as the charge found water and lightening arced around them, striking them soundly as he thrust violently into her, locking them both in an embrace as they dropped like a stone, before he regained control of his senses.

Claire let out a gasp as he pushed those still sparking fingers against her clit, slamming her teeth together as she fought down a scream that no one was going to hear but him... and he _so _wanted to hear it. Additional hands latched onto her skin, lips found her breasts and Claire all but keened against him, trying to lessen the sensations as his replicates flew alongside and beneath them, dragging every starved neurone in her body to the peak of sensation. Her scream hit him like a truck, clenching violently around his cock she all but strangled him, causing the inevitable explosion inside of her now soaked core to make him quite literally see stars.

It might have been more romantic he mused, as he waited for his body to rearrange itself, if he'd actually noticed the approaching ground before crashing them solidly into it. At least he commended himself, he'd had the sense to roll and place her above him instead of beneath for the impact... a chivalry she'd failed to mention whilst ranting at him and sliding various body parts back into place.

The rant might have been more effective if not for the rather amusing fact that she had yet to pull her jeans up from around her ankles, which was probably because they'd been practically shredded in the fall... landing on concrete will do that apparently. Not looking to closely at the remnants of his body that hadn't slipped back inside he climbed gingerly to his feet... envying for once her painless body as she cracked joints into place without even a grimace to match the agony he was currently in.

"Was it really worth it!" she hissed snidely at him, grasping his arm and wrenching until the shoulder actually connected to some part of his body... his Claire-bear, helpful as ever.

Despite the agony as she helped slide his knees back in, Sylar couldn't help but grin, remembering the feel of her cunt clamping so tightly around him he feared she'd bruised it, as she screamed his name to the heavens, electricity dancing over her skin and making her look like some kind of goddess...his goddess.

Definitely worth it!


End file.
